Trip to Titanic
by megurines
Summary: Clara decides to go to the RMS Titanic prior to when it sunk during April 15th, 1912. The Doctor as reluctant as he appeared to be, took her there anyways. Would they make it out safely? Or will the story of the two be another tragedy? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who or the characters. BBC owns them and I most certainly do not own Matt Smith nor do I own Jenna-Louise Coleman. This piece of writing is non-profit and is only made for entertainment.

**Author's Note:** This is going to be a four chaptered ficlet about their trip to the titanic. Each day will be a new chapter and the fourth would be sort of like an epilogue. I write pretty slow so please bear with me. I hope I'm not too out of character. I know towards the end was pretty OOC so I gotta practise there. Anyways, please do enjoy this and, if you can't catch it. This is going to be an Eleven x Clara ficlet so turn away if you don't like the pairing. Thank you!

* * *

"Doctor," the Doctor looked at Clara as she called out his name. She walked closer to him with a smile on her face, "I want to go see Titanic, the actual ship, and not the film."

"Clara you do know that the Titanic sunk because it bashed into an iceberg correct?" The Doctor's voice was filled with concern and perhaps even a little bit of disappointment. Honestly, he probably expected much more from her.

To him, Titanic was a potential danger in losing her. After all, what if they stayed too long and it crashed into the iceberg? Just what if Clara gets attached to some people and attempts to save them? He would lose her again, just like he did for the first two times. The first time she saved him by telling him to run, and the second time, well, he didn't manage to save her from falling. The Doctor definitely didn't want a third time to happen that's for sure.

"Yes I know Doctor, but I always wanted to see what it was like. My gran told me that she had always wanted to see the ship because of the structure, the beauty, and the food aboard—"she was cut off by the Doctor's sudden movement by walking away from her. Clara frowned a little and followed him before pulling on his arm. "Please, I really want to see it! I promise, I won't get myself or us in danger."

Suddenly his face was filled with melancholy. This situation almost felt too familiar, it felt as if he was back with Rose Tyler. She too, wanted to go back in time to a certain time period. Of course, thank god he didn't lose her then—yeah let's not get into that. The thing was, he knew Clara was too kind and so much like Rose. The only thing that separated the two was that Clara was far more rational, if not, cleverer than Rose ever would be. Should he? Should he trust Clara?

Then an agitated sigh was let out before he walked over to the control panel. He pulled one of the triggers, pulled one of the levers before setting his time, place, and location. Suddenly his face dropped dead serious as he looked at Clara before grasping her shoulders and bending down so they were face to face.

"Promise me you won't try to change anything. Don't try and change the events of titanic, don't try and save anyone who was meant to die. I mean it, it's crucial. It'll cause a time paradox and things will get really out of hands," he said in a worried tone. It was still a bad idea to let them go there, but heck, Clara wanted to go so it shouldn't hurt.

"I won't Doctor. Trust me, I know better than that," then the brunette pulled the starting lever as the TARDIS started to move. The two of them clung onto the edges pretty tightly before poof, they stopped somewhere. The two of them exchanged looks and smiles were exchanged.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go," Clara opened the TARDIS door before the Doctor came out not so long after. Fresh breeze blew at the face; her hair was floating in the air. The brunette looked back at the Doctor momentarily before running forward as if she was a child.

She was climbing over a ledge as she motioned the Doctor to come by. Of course, he was reluctant to the idea altogether, but before walking over he would lock the TARDIS. Now Clara was almost over the ledge before she grabbed the Doctor's hand and held it around her waist. There was a large grin on her face as she looked at the Doctor with her hands stretched out, feeling the wind slip through her fingers.

"I always wanted to do this. Just like the movie with Jack and Rose," she noted before closing her eyes and inhaling the ocean freshness. Her lips curled upwards even more before she shouted, "I'm the king of the world!"

"I once had friends named Jack and Rose," the Doctor reminisced before holding onto Clara a little tighter, he was scared of her falling off the edge. His voice was fairly depressing; after all, it couldn't be blamed. He will never see Rose again, and Jack he hasn't heard from in years.

There was an awkward silence after that sentence. Suddenly he spoke again, "Do you want to get back on the deck now?"

Clara looked back, noticing the spark dim down in his eyes. Her eyes averted to the ground slightly. The brunette felt slightly guilty. Was it really a good choice to ask him to bring her back here? If anything, it felt like a selfish desire. Even if the Doctor wasn't human, he had emotions and he could bend and break. But to answer his question she simply nodded. The Doctor stepped back a couple steps as he met Clara's hand while letting her step back in from the iron bars.

"Doctor," Clara called out before he turned around with a faint smile. Maybe she was just overthinking things—heck, a dance, or two wouldn't hurt now would it. Well, right now she wanted food the most. She bit her bottom lip a little before speaking again after catching his attention, "Do you want to um… Grab some food—or a drink, or two?"

It wasn't like her to stammer over words. But this time she was feeling guilty. After all, he didn't seem delighted by the idea of staying on the ship that sunk with over two thousand passengers. However, he still took her here despite him opposing against the idea. Honestly, she felt really bad for ignoring his wish but—they were here to have fun, not to guilt trip one another. However, it almost felt as if the time lord was giving her weird looks. Then she noticed her outfit—right, that would do a great job in fitting in.

"Hold on—I'll be right back!" Clara announced before dashing right to the TARDIS and then leaving the Doctor alone on the dock. The time lord only stood there, alone thinking back in the days with his companions. If the Ponds were here they would've like to come on to Titanic too right—if Rose was here, if—his eyes looked down on the ground. He didn't want to think about them and the heartbreaks associated with the faces.

"I'm back!" He looked back at Clara. She was in a red silky dress. Actually, it was probably too long for her that it dragged on to the ground. If anything, it reminded the Doctor of Clara Oswin Oswald from the nineteenth century. But nevertheless, she was beautiful.

"You look great Clara," the Doctor complimented his female companion before he was caught in surprise. She was fixing his bowtie and collar before she hooked an arm with his. With a little force Clara pulled him into walking forwards. The two of them were heading to the promenade deck. After all, the two of them could fake their class nearly anywhere.

By the bridge deck would be where the restaurants were located; they obviously took the wrong way. No worries, they still had time. Clara, holding up the parts of her dress that was being dragged along the ground decided to walk a little faster. Yes, she may be in a dress but that did not give her a reason to walk slower or as they would say back then 'lady like'. Now that the two were at the bridge deck, it was time to go have dinner together. It has been at least a couple hours since Clara last eaten anything.

"Let's have a streak or two that sounds good yes?" Clara suggested as she looked at the menu. Of course, that didn't sound like something a woman back then would eat. In fact, it was frowned upon—the again, Clara could care less. She was here to have fun, not here to live the way they did back then.

"Clara, where did you get the dress?" The Doctor asked while glancing at his menu before taking a sip of the glass in front of him. Clara however, simply raised an eyebrow.

"Well, according to my gran it was from the Victorian era—Waitress!" She raised a hand, as the waitress would just zip by— oh her bad, it was a waiter. He took out a notebook and a pen before standing straighter than a straight edge ruler stands.

"How may I serve you sir and milady?" He looked at the two sitting across from each other. The waiter had rather feminine looking features—well, in comparison to the Doctor that was. His hair was combed neatly as they would in the 1910's. It was light brown and pushed back.

The couple ordered their dishes before handing the menus back to the waiter. Simultaneously, they leaned forward and looked at each other. Their lips both opened, but Clara thought it wasn't a good idea to speak first then she noticed the Doctor too, was hesitant.

"Doctor," she caught his attention before relaxing her posture slightly. Clara looked down momentarily whilst sucking back her bottom lip a little before looking back up at the time lord, "Thank you for taking me here."

"Shut up Clara, we're going to die soon if we don't leave before the fifteenth," the Doctor snapped succinctly. It was proven that he still does not approve of this idea, but it was Clara, he was the one who always asked where she wanted to go and what she wanted to see—well, the girl has spoken. So here they are on RMS Titanic. Just three days before it's going to sink.

"Are you sulking?" Clara let out a chuckled in amusement. This was definitely fun to see, well, anything entertaining was great for her to regard. After all, Clara did have an adventurous spirit in her. Honestly, life and death was one of the things that least concerned her—she just wanted to have a great time.

He glanced at her momentarily before the dishes were placed in front of the two. The time lord lowered his head and started to cut his piece of steak with a fork and knife. He proceeded to ignore her question until he placed the meat in his mouth before completely chewing it up. Then a simple answer came out of his lips, "No, no I'm not."

The rest of the meal was pretty awkward. Normally the two of them were full of questions and conversations, but Clara genuinely felt bad right now. After all, she did do something against his will and he was still pretty grumpy about it. Perhaps they should go back to the twenty first century—but there are so many things she wanted to do… Well, it would be a pity but maybe they should—suddenly there was music playing, the men and women all got up with their partners. From what it looked like they were going to engage in a slow ballroom dancing session.

"Want to go for a dance?" Clara finally spoke after their moments of silence. It wouldn't hurt; the two of them finished their meals and were pretty full from it. Dancing would be like an exercise, got to keep in shape so they can run from aliens and monsters in the future!

"Yeah, I don't see why not," he bit his bottom lip before standing up and then taking Clara's hand in his own. The couple made their way to the centre where all the dancing was happening.

Clara swung one arm to make contact with his back as she joined her right hand with his left before entwining their fingers together to make a firm grip. He had one of his arms around her waist. The two of them looked at each other in the eye, showing that they were ready to dance. In the background played a slow ballad tune as the two started to move their feet as the others did too.

"Clara," the Doctor said softly after a short while. He caught her attention as she had responded with a simple "yes?" the time lord exhaled deeply before opening his lips to speak to the woman, "Listen. I'm sorry about before. You're right, I was sulking… A little bit."

"You are forgiven," Clara's lips curled upwards slightly before she met him in the eye. Her eyes averted down to their feet before she would end up stepping on the man, after all, it wasn't often that she would get to ballroom dance with another man, "I wanted to apologize for forcing you into taking me here. I got a bit carried away since I always—"

"You say where you want to go, I take you. You say what you want to see, I show you," he smiled before tapping brushing his finger against her nose gently. It felt like something he would do when River was still frequently accompanying him—sometimes he would forget that he was actually married to the daughter of Amy and Rory a few years back. However, it has been a long time since he had heard of the other woman.

Clara was rendered speechless but could only giggle at the slightest. Alright, so he wasn't angry at her anymore. That made her feel better, if he said that they could stay then they could. After all, she did trust him a lot more than she should. No idea why, but she just did. It was almost as if her previous incarnation's belief in the Doctor was rubbing off on her. The couple then danced the night away before retuning back to the TARDIS to retire for the night.

_It was April thirteen that night._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who or the characters. BBC owns them and I most certainly do not own Matt Smith nor do I own Jenna-Louise Coleman. This piece of writing is non-profit and is only made for entertainment.

**Author's Note:** Well, that didn't take as long as I thought it would to update to be honest. I took some characterisation risks here and added a random fanmade child if that is okay. I hope the characterisations aren't too our. Personally, I always had seen Clara as a maternal person so yeah. You'll get it once you read up to it. Thank you for all the follows, favourites, and reviews! You're all appreciated!

* * *

For Clara it was almost a regular routine to wake up in the TARDIS and realise that they could be on a completely different planet or just planet Earth during a different time period. However, today she woke up knowing that she would be on the RMS Titanic. However the Doctor was already up, he was reading something with his reading glasses. In all honesty, Clara thought it looked rather silly but her intuition was telling her that the pair of round spectacles had some sentimental value for the time lord. He never told her about it, every time she asked he would simply avoid the topic. Even if Clara was a curious being she understood how much it could hurt a person or in her case an alien with human like characteristics if she was to bring up an unpleasant event of the past.

"Doctor?" Clara inquired in a softer tone as the Doctor didn't seem to have notice her. It wasn't because she wanted to interrupt him but it was because she could see the tone of his mood change slightly. That definitely was not a good sign so she called on him since she didn't want to see him in a bad mood again.

He turned around whilst removing his spectacles and folding it with care before sliding it into his inner pocket. Closing his newspapers, he stood up to meet Clara's eyes. A light smile came across his lips before he moved closer to the brunette.

"So you're up," he brushed some of her brown hair away from her locks as it was covering her face, "What do you want to do today?"

"Hm," Clara was thinking about what she wanted to do. Honestly, she wasn't too sure anymore. They pretty much saw everything yesterday. The ocean view? Yes. The restaurants on the first class deck? Yes they even did some ballroom dancing. Then it hit her head.

"Well, we went to the first class deck yesterday correct?" She started to pace back and forth as it was a bit of a habit of hers. Suddenly she paused, turned around and looked at the Doctor, "We can go venture off in the second class deck."

"Well this is a ship, a boring ol'ship that'll sink in a couple of days," the Doctor stated blandly before taking a light pause, "But I don't see why not—"

"Alright, it's settled then. Come on chin boy!" Clara clung on to him before pulling him out the door of the TARDIS. Of course, changing probably wasn't much of a trouble. After all, the way they were dressed didn't stand out that much. Perhaps this was her more flirty side coming into play. After all, it wasn't like they didn't flirt before.

Titanic was a ship after all. There wasn't much to explore on a not yet sunken cruise. What could they do together? The two of them weren't a couple, but there was definitely a certain level of attraction amongst the two of them. Both of them were intrigued by each other. Clara was attracted by the Doctor because of his fascinating abilities to travel around, his attitude towards things, and she simply just felt drawn to him. The Doctor was attracted to Clara for so many reasons. One of the main reasons would be that she had already seen her twice and both times she was dead afterwards. He couldn't wrap his brains around it and she simply being clever was another reason, he liked clever people. They can come across as some of the most fascinating people he will ever see.

It wasn't long until the two of them reached one of the decks that were less extravagant in comparison to the one they went yesterday. Still, it was beautiful and Clara was still fascinated by it. After all, it was different from the movie and it was her first time seeing it in person. Her temptation to take out her camera phone and start taking pictures was strong, but she knew even if she did show her grandmother—who was pretty elderly at this stage, she would end up scaring her. The titanic did sink ages ago and she would end up giving her grandma a heart attack so she decided not to take any pictures. Plus, as the Doctor had said, if she did anything weird it could cause a time paradox. Clara didn't want to risk anything like that.

Then suddenly a child ran into Clara. The brunette looked down at the kid. He had light brown messy hair. Judging by his clothes, his family seemed quite wealthy but maybe it was the fact that she was seeing older clothes. After all, anything back then looked quite formal to her right now. No one (or at least to her knowledge) would wear a baggy tee-shirt and run around a boat cruise whilst spitting out cuss words. He lifted his head and looked at Clara in fear.

"I'm sorry miss! It was an accident, I—"

"Are you okay?" Clara bent down and touched his forehead gently. She was filled with concern since she had always managed to build stronger relationships with children. The brunette didn't know why she was good with them, but it was a nice asset of hers, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

The child looked at her with a puzzled expression but she simply smiled at him before crouching down slightly and looking him right at the eye. He had beautiful brown eyes- that was a fact; he looked lost from his family. It was a sad thing to see really but she couldn't help but to ruffle his hair slightly.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Thomas," his voice relaxed a little at Clara's touch but he was still having a hard time smiling at the brunette.

"Nice to meet you Thomas, I'm Clara," she took his little hands in hers and shook it tenderly. It was a little strange timeline wise, he was in fact older than her chronologically. By her ability to judge, he looked around eight to ten years old, "Can I call you Tommy?"

"Y-yes! O-of course!" Thomas stammered slightly, he was in obvious shock. It intrigued Clara in many ways. She was forming theories in her head about the young boy. Was he taken care of under a strict environment? Or perhaps, he was simply not used to having a nickname?

"Are you scared Tommy?" Clara tilted her head slightly and looking into Thomas's eyes curiously, "Is it because you're lost? Away from your family?"

"Yes Miss Clara, I am. I can't find my mum or my dad. What do I do? This ship is so bit I don't know how to get around…" His voice was low and filled with sadness. He looked at Clara nervously, he was afraid of things.

Clara averted her eyes slightly. What was she going to do? Was she going to just leave him here to cry for his mother alone on a ship that was going to sink soon—The Doctor's words rang through her brain. What if he was one of the children that were supposed to die? If she helped him it would create a time paradox and everything would be difficult to reverse because of the change in events. It wouldn't hurt if she helped him just this one time right? Having empathy for children was her weak side. Clara would get so caught up with kids; it would even judge her ability to judge correctly. After all, she was only human and she had humanlike emotions which can cloud her judgement.

"Come," Clara stood up and offered a hand at the puzzled child, "Come, I'll help you look for your mum and dad."

Tommy hesitantly took her hand and then suddenly a voice busted in. Clara turned around and noticed it was the Doctor and he came up to the brunette almost scaring himself to death. His face was pale and he simply just grasped on her shoulders pretty tightly.

"Clara! Where have you gone! I-I have been looking all over for you—"he paused and noticed the kid momentarily before refocusing on Clara. His expression was priceless, he was freaking out but at the same time he couldn't show it to the kid. Then he said in a lower voice that came out sounding too hoarse, "Who's that kid? How did you even—"

"He can't find his parents okay? I felt bad for him! Like really bad. I said I'd go look for his parents with him," Clara admitted honestly. The Doctor did not look amused. He walked away from Clara and paced around for a while before leaping back in.

"Clara, I hope you realise that what you said to him may not even happen because the ship is huge but I'll just have to come along," the Doctor told her upfront before she nodded happily before smooching his cheek.

"Thank you Doctor!" Then she looked down at Tommy who was feeling extremely awkward about the whole situation, "Tommy, this is the Doctor and he will help us look for your parents."

"Hi Tommy," The Doctor waved with friendliness at the child before he looked at Clara and inquired, "Do you know which class he belongs to?"

"Tommy, do you remember where you have last seen your parents?" Clara asked softly and waited patiently for an answer as the younger brunette was pondering for an answer. She casted a glance at the impatient Doctor, signalling him not to rush him and suddenly—

"I remember we were outside! On the top almost! Mum and dad walked away for some reason and I tried looking for them but I couldn't…" the boy answered honestly before his lips curled up slightly at Clara and the Doctor.

"On the top almost…" The duo repeatedly muttered to themselves before looking at each other and at the same time they exclaimed, "The boat deck!"

"Come on Tommy let's—"Clara heard his stomach growl a little and then realising that she and the Doctor did not eat breakfast yet. They could eat some food right now after all; she can't go looking for parents on an empty stomach.

The Doctor and Clara exchanged looks once more. Through eye contact, Clara asked if she could go eat something since they haven't eaten all morning. The Doctor simply nodded, he too, was hungry. Clara looked down at Tommy and she noticed the boy blushing a little bit, probably because his stomach growled. That wasn't something he should be ashamed of, but Clara didn't question that.

"Let's go eat alright? You sound very hungry," the brunette stated in a friendly tone before she picked up his small delicate hands into her palm. Her head then turned to the Doctor momentarily. Before she turned back she said, "Comin' along?"

"Right! Comin along!" The Doctor tapped over to the other side of Tommy before they proceeded to walk. Two of them both didn't know this ship too well. In the past the Doctor refrained from visiting the ship because he simply thought it was too boring and Clara only knew vaguely about the cruise boat from the film. Of course, since it was quite a walk things did get awkward pretty quickly.

"So Tommy," the Doctor started off to catch the attention of the young boy, "How old are you this year?"

"I'm ten years old sir!" The brown headed boy was still nervous around the two of them and they obviously didn't like the formality too much. For one, Clara believed that even if they were children they should at least have the freedom to not be afraid of people. For the Doctor, he thought children would be too boring if all they did was act polite. Liveliness would be nice, but being rowdy was not something he would want.

"Doctor, call me Doctor. That's what they all call me," the tone sounded like the first time he flirted with Oswin before he found out that she was a Dalek. It had a twinge of friendliness in it, it was meant to make the child feel welcomed and hopefully not afraid of him or Clara.

"Doctor? Doctor who?" The child asked curiously. It was a normal thing. Every time the Doctor introduced himself, they would usually ask that question. Of course, it wasn't something he would reveal to just anyone. River Song knew it, but that was probably it for the time being.

"Now that isn't a very important question now is it? And that over there you already know, she's Clara," he said to the child with his usually quirky and impatient tone before looking forward and noticing an old fashioned restaurant. His face lit up before he clapped his hands together and leaping forward and dashing to the front of the place.

"Let's get some fish and chips? Yes fish and chips are cool! Come on!" Before Clara or Thomas could say anything, he hopped inside the restaurant. Impatient as always, he leapt into a seat on a four people table.

"Fish and chips would be nice right?" Clara didn't mind the idea but it was the fact that she had to eat something as greasy as that in the morning—heck, that was a once in a lifetime experience. Perhaps the ones back then tasted much better than it did in modern London? She shrugged at the thought and decided to just play along with it.

"Mum and dad took me here yesterday! They have really good fish fingers and the custard sauce is really good too!" Tommy exclaimed with much enthusiasm as his face lit up from the food. It wasn't long until Clara decided to quickly take him in and met up with the Doctor at their wooden table.

"So what do you guys want?" the time lord inquired as a waitress walked by and the Doctor placed his order before looking at Clara and Tommy, "And those two are getting…"

"I'll also have fish and chips. For the boy we'll get fish fingers with custard please and thank you," Clara announced before noticing the Doctor's expressions. She had no idea what was going on but he didn't look pleased at all. She did something wrong didn't she?

"No fish fingers with custard are—"He then noticed the kid, the Doctor couldn't possibly say anything to destroy his current mood. After all, he did seem to have already opened up to Clara, "We'll have that… That's all we have to order."

The meal remained long and awkward. Occasionally they would exchange words with the child but that was it. Clara could sense the tension in the air, he didn't seem thrilled about the idea of eating fish fingers with custard. Clara didn't know why, then again, he never really told her much about him. This made her extremely angry in ways that they travel together almost all the time but yet she still knew so little about him?

Her attention then turned to his facial expressions. It looked far too melancholic for his normal attire. Something must have happened to him in the past that had relations to this dish. No, it must have had ties to people he had travelled with. Clara knew he was over a thousand years old so having companions that come and go are normal for him. Still, that doesn't change the fact that his heart will always be lonely because he would grow attached to each and one of them but seeing them go would make anyone's heart break. It was a sad thought actually because Clara knew that eventually one day she would have to leave him as well and she most definitely did not want that because she—

"I see my mum!" Thomas exclaimed as he pointed at one direction before he finished gobbling his last fish finger. Then he stood up and dashed out the dining area to meet up with a woman who had fair skin, wavy brown hair, and she radiated generosity. Then through the glass, Tommy waved before he went off with his mother.

Now were just the Doctor and Clara left. She needed to know why he was against the idea of eating fish fingers with custard—no; she was more interested in the link behind it all. The brunette sat up straight before leaning forward slightly.

"Doctor," she started before catching the time lord's attention, "Why do you not like fish fingers with custard."

"They're rubbish that's why," he stated simply with his eyes looking away from Clara whilst reading a newspaper with his reading glasses.

"Doctor I noticed for a while now. First, every time you read a paper you will always wear this pair of glasses. Afterwards you will always put it inside your inside pocket with care, like really careful, almost as if it was a human being whom you cared a lot about. Second, the way Second, the way you reacted to fish fingers and custards afterwards kind of got me. I noticed immediately you felt terrible but it wasn't only because of Tommy now was it?"

She watched his facial expression and his body language. He paused suddenly almost as if he was frozen. It wasn't long until he put up his façade again and started to read again, almost as if nothing was happening to him.

"I hate to say this Doctor but we travel together, we're mates. As mates, I would like to know more about you, I would appreciate it if you can share some of the things causing your current depressions," her tone was much nicer and there was still no response. Alright, she was starting to build up some anger.

"You can call me selfish or whatever but let me get it straight, it's scary travelling with someone who you know little to nothing about. I know you're an alien that's over a thousand years old I know that. I know you think bowties are cool along with fezzes but I think I should know more about you. It frightens me when you try to be strong in front of me when I can obviously see your emotional scars being opened…" Her voice started off anger filled, louder, and rougher. Gradually it decreased and in the end she ended up tearing up a little with her voice hitching slightly, "You don't have to go through this alone… Doctor, I'm here. I won't leave you for as long as I live… Please…"

The time lord put down his newspaper and removed his spectacles. His eyes were glimmering in sadness as a fragile smile was placed on his lips. He took one of her hand and cupped it with two of his hands. Momentarily, he reached over to brush away her tears that were forming along her eyes.

"A couple years ago, right after I regenerated into this face—this body, the TARDIS broke and I crash landed into a place. It was at the yard of a young girl named Amelia Pond. She was around seven to twelve years old. She was the first face that this face had seen and the first thing I did there was ask her for food," he bit his lip a little looking as if he was trying his bed not to let out any tears.

"You, after several trials only fish fingers and custard satisfied me. Then I promised her I'll be back for her in five minutes…But that turned into years so when I saw her again she was a woman under a different name. She was no longer called Amelia, she became Amy Pond. There was her husband Rory, the three of us travelled everywhere. They were my family, a family that I have long lost. I even got married with their daughter… We had so much fun and I'll never see them again ever…"

"What happened, Doctor?" Clara inquired softly, ignoring the statement that he was married at the very time period. He was telling her information that had bugged him the most ever since their encounter.

"The Weeping Angels zapped them back in time and if I were to ever visit them I will destroy everything. Without the TARDIS, I can't do anything and the TARDIS couldn't go there… Then I gave up on saving the universe until I met you Clara. You made me realize that the world is in fact worth saving and humanity is in fact a brilliant race," he paused momentarily before his smile grew and his grip tightened slightly, "Thank you Clara."

The rest of the day went by without them even knowing. Time flies when you're having fun, they say. Guess the two of them were just enjoying themselves too much but it won't be long until the ship will sink the day after the fourteenth. They should be leaving soon but the two of them were both too tired at this stage.

It was April fourteen that night.


End file.
